


Pretender

by SHINSAKI00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, M/M, Top Kozume Kenma, kenhina - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINSAKI00/pseuds/SHINSAKI00
Summary: "I like you."Kenma smiled, his smile reaching his eyes, "Are you sure about that?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Pretender

"I like you."

  
Hinata's eyes widened as he heard those words. His feet completely frozen, his heart raced upon hearing his confession. It was a first, receiving this kind of affection from a person. He never expected a day like this would come and make him flutter in a certain way. Above all, he doesn't even know how to react to this kind of event. Hinata stayed quiet and didn't move an inch.

  
He suddenly heard a trembling chuckle, making Hinata's eyebrows furrow.

  
"I-It's okay if you're not going to answer. It's fine," he said. Hinata finally decided to turn around and saw him showing a weak smile, his eyes giving the blue aura he never imagine to see. He sighed.

  
Hinata started his train of thoughts, full of what-ifs and consequences. What if this is a lie? What if this will never work out? Ah, his eyes started to become watery when a cruel question hit him.

  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯?

Hinata breathed out, finding the courage to speak up. The other person stared at him, starting to be bothered by how he suddenly acted and freezing at his place. He opened up his mouth to ask out of worry, "S-Shoyo-"

  
"I-I like you, too," Hinata said, slowly looking up and showed a smile, "Kenma."Kenma's eyes suddenly changed. It's enough for Hinata to know what he felt from his answer.

Kenma released a giggle and pulled Hinata close as he caresses the younger's hair, "Thank you, Shoyo."

  
Hinata smiled as he lifted his arms to hug him back. He felt a familiar sensation, making him burst into tears.

  
𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦

  
\----

  
“Shoyo.”

  
Hinata looked at his side and his lips automatically formed a smile. Kenma waved at him as he put down his Nintendo switch in his pocket. He welcomed his lover with a soft kiss on the younger's cheeks and ruffled, "How's your day?"

  
Hinata let out a sigh, causing Kenma's eyebrows to meet out of confusion, "Why?"

  
"I didn't pass my literature quiz," he said and followed it with a frown, "I already studied about it and had Yachi-san tutor me, but I still failed."

  
Kenma smiled and looked in his front, thinking of what to say to his partner to motivate him, "Maybe try again next time? Shoyo, you always think of volleyball off of the court. You should focus next time, alright?"

  
Hinata pouted, doing his little tantrum, "But I thought if I could still improve our quick attack."

  
Kenma then remembered someone, so he looked at his right, "Shoyo."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"A-About him. . ."

  
Hinata instantly knew who he was referring to. Because of that, he giggled and looked at Kenma; at the same time, the older turned his head to him. Kenma made a distorted expression, "W-What?"

  
The other chuckled, causing his eyes to close and place his hand on his mouth, showing disbelief pose, "Possessive as always, are we?"

  
The second-year male clicked his tongue and pouted, "Is it wrong that I just want to protect you?"

  
Shoyo opened his eyes and slowly looked at Kenma, seeing him looking at the cherry blossoms at the side of the road, trying to hide his face. Hinata always knows that Kenma would be very jealous when he's with him. Every match practice, they are together. Kenma knows this as well. But the doubt of something is still there, every time they separate.  
Hinata looked down and held Kenma's hand, intertwining them together. Kenma immediately looked at his lover, seeing him smiling widely at him, "You know I'm only yours, Kenma."

  
Kenma's mouth opened a gap, mesmerizing the sight of his lover, smiling at him with assurance and saying he's only for him. He softly smiled and lifted their hands, "I know."  
Hinata chuckled as he knew Kenma's safe again. Kenma never wanted to lose Hinata, the same as how Hinata doesn't want to lose sight of him. The distance between Tokyo and Miyagi will never break the two of them.

  
They both walked down the streets while talking about how they are doing about school and the club. Kenma always walk Hinata home after their class, which is never a bother to his schedule. As long as he's with Hinata every day, he's satisfied seeing him safe in his home.

  
Kenma would always let him talk until they reach Hinata's house. He's happy enough that Hinata's doing well even if he's not on his side. Volleyball has been his dream and his inspiration for everything. Kenma knows it very well. Hinata would let him talk, but Kenma would always say, 'Kuroo always makes my day bad' or 'I miss you.' He chuckles and teases him every time Kenma tells about his day. They both ended up laughing.

  
"And then Noya-san would go whoosh! And fuwah!"

  
Kenma smiled and stopped walking. Hinata suddenly stopped as well as he noticed no one's on his side, "Kenma?"

  
The older looked at him, which made Hinata worried, "Is there something wrong?"

  
Kenma shooked, "I want to ask you something."

  
Hinata went closer to him and asked, "What is it?"

  
The wind suddenly blew in between them as Kenma did a deep sigh, gaining his confidence to ask what's bugging his mind recently. He knows to himself that asking this question would make a possibility that they will fight about it. But as his anxiety grew, he wants to know what he thinks of him.

  
Hinata raised an eyebrow, a signal for Kenma to talk. Kenma blinked his eyes before opening his mouth and said, "Will you be alright if I'll leave you?"

  
Hinata's eyes widened as he heard those words. He can see Kenma's sad eyes looking straight at him with a message he already said. Hinata knows when Kenma's mind is distorted with something. He never wanted to see Kenma in that kind of state. Kenma knows very well how they love each other and how Hinata treasures him than anything else.

  
He sighed. Kenma saw and immediately looked away as he asked for an apology, "S-Sorry Shoyo. Sorry-"

  
"I'll never be alright."

  
Kenma's eyes blinked many times before looking back at Hinata, "Because I will not allow you to leave me."

  
He smiled. He knows Kenma's strong one, he just wanted his affection, and he understands it. Hinata went closer again to Kenma as he welcomed him with a hug. Hinata made sure it's tight enough to dig his shape on him as Kenma wanted to remember his soft and warm skin touching him. Kenma's eyes still wide; his eyelids slowly went down as his hands wrapped around his other half's back.

  
"I love you."

  
Hinata smiled as he felt a kiss on his crown. He closed his eyes as he nodded, "I love you, too."

  
They both broke the hug as Kenma kissed his forehead once again, "We're already home."

  
Hinata looked at their left side and suddenly got surprised, "Eh?! I thought we're still far away."

  
Kenma just chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Silly. Now go."

  
Hinata giggled as he leaned to Kenma, which made the older step back, "W-What are you-"

  
"I'm going to kiss you, Kenma. Is there anything wrong?"

  
"N-No. I'm just caught off guard, I-"

  
Before Kenma could finish his words, Hinata pecked him on his lips and immediately ran to their house's gate, "Bye! Take care, Kenma!"

  
Kenma waved goodbye at him as he went off to go home. His smile never went off his face as he stepped inside the train.

  
-

  
"Shoyo."

  
Hinata looked at his side, and his lips automatically formed a smile. Kenma waved at him as he put down his Nintendo switch in his pocket. He welcomed his lover with a soft kiss on the younger's cheeks and ruffled, "How's your day?"

  
Hinata smiled, "I'm fine, I guess."

  
They started to walk as Hinata placed his hand on Kenma's arm, "What's with the unsure answer?"

  
Hinata pouted as he looked away, "I was off the whole day. I can't focus, and I felt so sleepy," he said with a lazy tone as he rested his head on Kenma's shoulder. Kenma looked at him even if Hinata's eyes were facing down, "Why? As I remembered, I said you should focus and think volleyball outside."

  
"I wasn't thinking about that."

  
"Then what's-"

  
"I was thinking about you."

  
Kenma's eyes shot open as he heard what he said. It instantly made him blush, knowing that Hinata's been thinking about him for a day. Hinata pulled his head out to look at his reaction. Kenma was covering his face with his right hand, looking away. Hinata, as well, was blushing but able to speak his thoughts out, "I-I'm just honest! You said we should be honest about what we feel to each other!"

Kenma's eyebrows met as he can't contain himself how cute Hinata looks. He sighed slowly, "I-I, I was also thinking about you all day."

  
Hinata's eyes grew big and suddenly cheered, "Really?! I missed you!"

  
Kenma smiled as he pulled Hinata close to him as a vehicle passed, "Be careful."

  
"I missed you more."

  
Hinata giggled again as he clasped their hands together, "Take me home, Kenma."

  
The other sighed as he looked at Hinata, smiling like there's nothing that can break his smile. He looked away immediately, his eyebrows meeting.

  
I'm sorry, Shoyo.

  
-  
"Shoyo."

  
Hinata looked at his side, and his lips automatically formed a smile, "Kenma!"

  
He waved at him, and he put his hands in his pocket. He welcomed Hinata with a smile as the orange boy held his hand, "How's your day?"

  
He nodded, "Fine. You?"

  
Hinata chuckled as he lifted his index finger, tapping the other's nose, "Hey, you look sad. Is there a problem?"

  
The taller shooked as he showed a carefree smile, hoping Hinata will make him ease, "Yes. You? How's the quiz?"

  
Hinata pouted as he remembered it again, "Remember my literature quiz? It's the same again. I failed it!"

  
The other boy's eyebrow raised, "Your literature quiz?"

  
Hinata looked up at him, "Yep! Ah, I wish I could do better! It's too tiring to study." Hinata said as he dropped his shoulders, ranting why studying even existed.  
The other's eyebrows met as he sighed nervously. I don't remember any of those.

  
"Ah, by the way! Tomorrow is the weekend. You're going home?"

  
He nodded, "Y-Yeah. Can I stay over at your house?"

  
Hinata raised an eyebrow, "You're always welcome to our house. You always sleepover in my room at weekends."

  
The other just smiled as he looked away. Hinata noticed how weird he's acting today, so he thought of something.

  
"We're celebrating our third year tomorrow, right?'

  
He looked at Hinata as he caught those words. It made him smile, "Yes."

  
Hinata smiled wide as he caressed his thumb on his hand, "You know I will always love you. We've reached this year without anything that could keep us apart. I am blessed that I met you on the street."

  
"I love you, Kenma."

  
He smiled as he heard those words from Hinata.

  
Hinata saw his tears fell from his eyes from joy. He chuckled as he reached the taller's face to wipe off his tears.

  
"Come on. You cry so easily."

  
He just let Hinata wipe his cheeks as he remembered someone. He's not crying because of joy. He's not crying because of this.

  
He's crying because of Kenma.

Hinata smiled as he swung their hands and started to walk, "Take me home, Kenma."

  
He just smiled as he started to walk with Hinata on his hands.

  
He never thought this would happen again. But not in the right thing. He wanted Hinata to be happy; he wanted him to be free. But he failed. As long as he's happy.

  
“𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮?”

  
“𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢’𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩?”

  
“𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢, 𝘒𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢?"


End file.
